The Killing Naruto
by ScoutLT
Summary: A story that evolves Naruto characters into Batman ones. It involves a lot of killing. I will get inspiration from the shows, from GOTHAM, from movies, and from games. It starts after the wave mission.


**A/N**

 **Hi there! Thanks for checking out this story.**

 **Starting with the start, Naruto and Sasuke are geniuses. Sasuke doesn't know who killed the clan and believes his brother is dead as well. He is filthy rich, the council gave him a butler right after the incident, which in time, became a brother-like figure.**

 **Naruto doesn't act all loud and like an idiot, he is serious and mostly silent, he is strong, really strong and a little stronger than Sasuke (which in his eyes is a lot).**

 **This fic starts after the wave mission.**

* * *

Team 7 was going home, finally, after two weeks. everybody was silent, Kakashi, the team's leader, was reading his porn, Sakura was trying to get over her trauma, she just realized how weak she is and how savage Naruto was. Naruto was trying to control Kyuubi's whispers, after the killing he's done with Zabuza, the fox started whispering to him how he really wanted to kill his team in many explicit ways... very explicit ways. Sasuke was the most marked, as he was walking he just thought about his incompetence in this mission, he couldn't do a thing, while Kakashi and Naruto destroyed the enemies.

'When I get home, I am not going to do any mission, not until I feel like I am well trained and for this, I must speak to Arddo, he'll help me out.'

* * *

In the Uchiha Mansion, Arddo was cleaning the floor when Sasuke entered.

"Master Sasuke!"

"Arddo, I need your help. You were one of the best ninjas in this village before you retired, I need you to help me get stronger!"

"And why is that you want to become stronger?"

"So... So I can protect my team!"

"You don't want that, do you? I won't train somebody who doesn't have a good reason to become stronger, you just want to surpass that Naruto kid."

"No, it's not that, I want to stop him from doing something very bad..."

"And what is that?"

"He thinks nobody knows, but I found out. He recently became a criminal of sorts, he steals. I think he doesn't have enough money for food, so I tried getting him to move in here, but he refused, saying 'What comes for free, for free it goes'. And, in this mission, he killed for the first time and he doesn't seem moved by this, he seems ok with it."

"For this, you don't need training."

"I need to knock some sense into him, but I can't go like this in his next robbery, it will break the trust between us."

"Then, don't let him see your face."

"You're a true genius Arddo. I need to wear a mask, hard enough that it won't fall and I'll beat him and make him fear a persona so much that he will quit the criminal activity!"

"If that is what you wish Master Sasuke. Oh.. I almost forgot about it, you can wear my ANBU mask." and Arddo threw the mask to Sasuke, who caught it and inspected it.

"A bat?"

"A bat!"

* * *

In a bar was a sitting Naruto. In a short while, two men walked in and took a seat at Naruto's table.

"After this mission, I should be able to buy myself food, I don't really need this robbery." said Naruto

One guy hit the table "You can't back off now, we got all the men necessary, the only missing piece is you, you CAN'T leave now!"

 _ **"Go with them, and when they have their backs on you, KILL THEM!"**_

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" 'But I'm not killing them.'

"Good!"

* * *

Two hours later, at the ACE Chemicals, in the Aburame Clan, 6 men could be seen, one of those was Naruto with a red hood on his face and a suit.

They had robbed that place and were on their way out, but at the last bridge which was over the cauldrons of chemicals, they had been halted by a figure with a bat ANBU mask.

The bat man started punching all the men except one, the red hood. When the figure was done he looked at Naruto, who got scared and tried to run, unfortunately, he tripped on his own suit and fell in the cauldrons. On his way down, Sasuke took off his mask and dashed after him. He didn't get in time and Naruto started to drown in the chemicals.

"Naruto... I am so sorry... I am an idiot, I hope you can find forgiveness up there." said Sasuke in a low tone, with tears running down his face. He began searching for a present he got from the blonde guy. "You gave me this joker card in the academy, the first year, you told me I'm just like it and chuckled a bit. That's when we became friends... best friends." and he dropped the card in the cauldron "I'm returning it to you, so you won't forget me in the afterlife."

* * *

 _ **'That idiot fell into the chemicals... fuck they are killing him, it has some sort of chlorine effect, taking the color off his skin... FUCK!'**_

 _ **'I have two options, I stay and we both die, or I sacrifice myself and he gets to live and I still die... the second option will let me see his life until I am reborn... so be it, second it is, now, I just need an object to finalize the link'**_ Just as he said that, the Joker card sank deep enough to be in Naruto's reach

 _ **'Guess you'll look like this then... hope I make you crazy enough... HAHAHAHAHAHA'**_

* * *

"Arddo, I fucked up really bad, I couldn't save him. Arddo, he's dead... DEAD!"

"It's a true tragedy, such a young soul, but, you can't stay here and mope about it."

"What do you mean? Don't you have a soul? My best friend, no, my brother died!"

"And do you think he would want you to cry for him? He would want you to get up and be stronger!"

"Get up and do what?"

"That's for you to decide Master Sasuke."

"Up until now he worked alone and played safe, this time he went with a gang of criminals, I guess, as a legacy for him and my parents and brother, I will bring all bad-doers to justice."

"Why won't you kill them?"

"No, I've seen too many deaths in my life, I can't bear more."

"I understand."

* * *

Five minutes after the police came and Naruto's death was declared, a hand erupted from the chemicals and then a body emerged from it, a body with white skin, green eyes, green hair and pure red skin that made an extended smile. He laughed maniacally and left the building, going into an abandoned hut. He went to a mirror and looked at it.

"I have a smile painted on my face but I don't have a mouth large enough." he said, lacking any kind of sense. He punched the mirror and grabbed 2 pieces of it, one he used to see himself and the other he bought to his mouth

"Let's put a smile to that face HAHAHAhaahahhahahAHHAhahahAHAHa" as he laughed, he cut himself so he extended his smile to match red skin.

* * *

Three years later.

Sasuke trained with Arddo and made himself a base in a cave with the next-gen technology and a costume that looked like a bat. Every night he would go out and punish criminals. He calls himself Batman.

The criminals started fearing Batman and every night there were less and less of them.

In this time Naruto became another persona, he became The Joker.

At first, he just worked with the criminals, but with every night that went by he had less and less people to work with. He was crazy, he couldn't remember his past.

So, a few months before, he killed black mask and took his suit and mask and his gang to gain control over the mafia and get Batman's attention, so he could kill him.

Now he is in the KGB, Konoha's General Bank. Burning all of the money there. This was the bank of the higher-ups of this village.

 _Black Mask_ was ordering all of the men there when the sound of window crashing was heard.

"Finally."

"Black Mask order your men to drop all of their weapons and go outside. The police are waiting there. Otherwise, they will have a bad time." was echoing in the hole building, without being seen.

"Okay, okay... Dorks, which of you kills him gets double the salary."

All of the men went looking for Batman, everyone preparing their Jutsus so they will fire at first sight. One by one, they were screaming and then unconscious and still, nobody saw Batman.

As the last fell, except _Black Mask_ Sasuke showed himself, behind his mask.

"It's over Black Mask, make it easier for yourself, turn yourself in." and then with a voice almost in a laugh "And miss all the fun, Batman? No Thank You!"

"Then I'm not sorry for what will happen." and slowly moving towards Joker, but halfway there, a man rose from the ground and started running towards Sasuke with a knife in his hand "DIE!"

Right when Batman turned to counter the attack he saw a drop of water going at light speeds towards the criminal. It went through his heart and fell down, dead.

"Why did you kill him... Wasn't he your man?"

"No, no, no, no... no, he was Black Mask's man." said Naruto as he uncovered his face "I am Joker." and then he started laughing maniacally when he saw the surprise on Batman's face.

'So he is that Joker I've been hearing about.'

Joker continued to laugh until a punch met his face and he found himself on the ground, he still didn't drop his grin, that extended grin which he forgot how he got it.

He got up and took a knife in his hand and an unconscious man from the ground, holding the knife to his neck.

"You see Batsy, I know your one rule, to not kill, so I will give you 2 seconds to leave or I kill him. 1... 2, too bad. HAAHAHhahaAHHA" as he sliced the poor man's neck.

Batman was dashing to Joker in those two seconds, he got to him and put his hand into his neck.

"He had a wife and three children, he came with me because he had no money, if you had left in those two seconds, he would've been alive for his family, you took the children's dad from them!" said Joker in a semi-choke voice, still having his grin. Batman was at a loss of words because he was affected by the story from Joker. his mind was blank for 2 seconds. This gave enough time for Naruto to escape, 'one' he hit the floor with his foot and a knife came out as an extent of his foot, 'two' and he stabbed Sasuke. This made Sasuke jerk back and Naruto made his escape. "See you next time Batsy, or not" as he bought up two fingers and a 'ssss' sound was heard.

'SHIT' thought Sasuke as he tried to save the men inside only to be blown away by the big explosion.

He was sent flying in the police commissioner.

"You failed tonight... How did Black Mask outsmart you?" said Asuma, the commissioner.

"He wasn't Black Mask, he was Joker"

Asuma took out a cigar.

"This doesn't change the fact that twelve people have died today."


End file.
